comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures of Superman
Adventures of Superman is published by DC Comics. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Convergence: Adventures of Superman #1: 22 Apr 2015 Current Issue :Convergence: Adventures of Superman #2: 20 May 2015 Next Issue :none Status Monthly. Final issue is #17. Characters Main Characters *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman Allies *'Lois Lane' - Star reporter for the Daily Planet. Married to Clark Kent. - wikipedia:Lois Lane *'Jimmy Olsen' - Photographer and cub reporter for the Daily Planet. Has a 'signal watch' that can be used to contact Superman. Sometimes called "Superman's Pal" - wikipedia:Jimmy Olsen *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' - A vigilante super-hero from Gotham City. - wikipedia:Batman *'Wonder Woman/Princess Diana' - Super-hero and ambassador from Themyscira. - wikipedia:Wonder Woman Enemies *'Lex Luthor' - Founder and former CEO of Lexcorp, and former President of the United States. Disgraced and run out of office, he now works in the criminal underground as one of the key players in the revived Secret Society of Super-Villains. - wikipedia:Lex Luthor *'Mr. Mxyzptlk' - Imp from the 5th dimension with seemingly magical powers. Loves to bedevil Superman, but once he has been 'tricked' into returning to his home dimension he cannot return to Earth for 90 days. - wikipedia:Mr. Mxyzptlk Minor Characters *'Perry White' - Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet. - wikipedia:Perry White *'Lana Lang' - Clark Kent's high school sweetheart. Was briefly First Lady of the United States when her ex-husband, Pete Ross, became President after Lex Luthor's resignation. - wikipedia:Lana Lang *'Krypto' - A super-powered dog from a alternate/pocket universe Krypton. - wikipedia:Krypto *'Martha (Clark) 'Ma' Kent' - Superman's adoptive mother on Earth. - wikipedia:Martha Kent *'Jonathan 'Pa' Kent' - Superman's adoptive father on Earth. - wikipedia:Jonathan Kent *'Jor-El' - Superman's biological father from Krypton. Deceased. - wikipedia:Jor-El *'Lara' - Superman's biological mother from Krypton. Deceased. - wikipedia:Lara (Kryptonian) Other Characters/Places/Things *'Metropolis' - Large city in the United States, and current city of residence of Superman. - wikipedia:Metropolis (comics) *'Smallville' - Kansas farming town where Clark Kent was raised on Earth. Current home to Martha & Jonathan Kent, and Superboy/Conner Kent. - wikipedia:Smallville *'Krypton' - Home planet of Superman/Kal-El. Was destroyed when its radioactive core went critical. - wikipedia:Krypton (Planet) *'The Phantom Zone' - Otherdimensional realm where criminals from Krypton were exiled. - wikipedia:Phantom Zone Recent Storylines Convergence: Adventures of Superman #2 Convergence: Adventures of Superman #1 Adventures of Superman #17 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Superman: Exile and Other Stories Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #445-460, plus Action Comics vol. 1 #643-646 & Annual #2 & Superman vol. 2 #23-37. - Trade Paperbacks *'Superman: City of Tomorrow, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #573-576, plus Superman: Y2K #1, Superman: The Man of Steel #95-98, Superman vol. 2 #151-154, and Action Comics vol. 1 #760-763. - - (forthcoming, November 2019) *'Superman: Unconventional Warfare' - Collects vol. 1 #627-632, plus the back-up stories from #625-626 and secret files profile pages. "The Man of Steel is challenged when a more powerful Replikon arrives for a fight — the first layer of a complex scheme that may prove Superman's undoing!" - *'Superman: That Healing Touch' - Collects vol. 1 #633-638, plus the lead story from Superman Secret Files 2004. "As Lois recovers from her Mid-east ordeal, Superman gets a visit from Mr. Mxyzptlk and receives harsh words from Wonder Woman and Batman in the wake of Identity Crisis!" - *'Superman: Ruin Revealed' - Collects vol. 1 #640-641 & #644-647. "Ruin, the man who has been out to destroy Superman and his loved ones, is revealed to be someone near and dear to him!" - *'Adventures of Superman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. - - *'Adventures of Superman, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10. - *'Adventures of Superman, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 3 #11-17. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History * Volume 1: #424-649, 1986-2006 (Continues and continued by Superman vol. 1.) * Volume 2: #1-17, 2013-2014 (reprints stories from the digital-first series) Future Publication Dates :Superman: City of Tomorrow, vol. 1 TP: 27 Nov 2019 Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Adventures of Superman - GCD entry *Superman in the Comics - Section of the Superman Homepage pertaining to the comics *wikipedia:Superman - general Wikipedia entry for Superman *wikipedia:Adventures of Superman (comic book) Category:Super-Hero